1. Field of the Invention
The present invention rebates to etch-resistant disilane and saturated hydrocarbon bridged silicon-containing polymers, a method of making the same, and a method of using the same. More particularly, the present invention relates to etch-resistant disilane and saturated hydrocarbon bridged silicon-containing polymers, a method of making the same, and a method of using the same that may be employed in a photolithographic manufacturing process.
2. Description of the Related Art
The manufacture of devices such as semiconductor devices, optoelectronic devices, MEMS devices, etc., generally employs micromachining operations that incorporate photolithographic processes. The photolithographic processes may employ light of a predetermined wavelength suitable for forming an image having a desired resolution. It is generally advantageous to reduce a size of features in the devices for a variety of reasons such as economic savings, performance advantages, reduction in size of the overall device, etc. However, reducing feature sizes may require advances in the manufacturing process in order to maintain product yields, limit process variances, etc. Further, reduced feature sizes may require the implementation of new materials for device features, which may present additional problems.
For example, a feature formed using a photolithographic process may not be formed with a satisfactory amount of control over critical dimensions as the size of the feature is reduced. In particular, light used to expose a photoresist formed on a layer may reflect from the layer and/or layer interfaces, resulting in a lack of precision in the exposure process. Accordingly, it may be desirable to employ an antireflective material under the photoresist. Such a material may need to exhibit not only antireflective properties, but a suitable etch selectivity with respect to the photoresist as well. However, many such antireflective materials exhibit properties substantially similar to those of the photoresist, which limits their usefulness.